Currently available travel containers are numerous and provide many different features. Some travel containers include coolers, table functionality, and various internal storage compartments. Typically, however, currently available travel containers do not provide a plurality of accessories that can be stored internally of the container and then removed and coupled to an exterior of the container.
As such, there is a need for configurable container assembly that can include a means for attaching accessories to an interior and an exterior of the container.